


Just what would we be missing from the land of poorly scripted melodramas?

by BelovedCreation



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Lily have a girl's night, enjoying Dawson's Creek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just what would we be missing from the land of poorly scripted melodramas?

> "I can’t keep on kissing you, Jo."  
> "What do you mean?"  
> "I mean just that.  _I_  can’t go on kissing  _you._  Alright? I’ve done it twice now. I can’t be the one always initiating this. I can’t be the one that’s always giving you the answers. Look at me Joey.”  
> "I can’t."  
> "Please. If you felt even one shred of what I feel for you then we wouldn’t be standing here having this conversation."  
> "Pacey."
> 
> As the couple on the screen embraced, Mary Beth Maziarz’s voice crooned and the screen faded to black.
> 
> _Cheer up sleepy Jean,_   
> _oh what can it mean_   
> _to a daydream believer_   
> _and a homecoming queen?_

Audrey looked to the other side of the couch to ask Lily if she wanted to watch another episode. This next one was full of a lot of makeouts and Audrey had always liked the storytelling technique that was employed.

Lily’s head was lying still upon her pillow.

The brunette was annoyed. It was Lily’s idea to have Dawson’s Creek nights on Wednesdays at James’ apartment. James was always away taking some weird class like whittling or Afro-Cuban drumming. And his tv was much larger than Audrey’s.

Audrey playfully kicked Lily under the blanket that they were sharing. Seriously? This was some epic romance going on. Lily kicked her right back and slid up, wiping sleep out of her eyes. It was only when Lily looked at Audrey that she realized that Lily was crying. Lily, the girl who had given her brother the cold shoulder for years, was crying over a WB teen soap.

How could anyone think that Lily was an ice princess?

But Audrey couldn’t resist teasing her.

"Are you… crying?"

"Shut up!" Lily snarked back, a trace of her fire making a sudden appearance. She lifted the blanket to dab at the corners of her eyes. "I can’t help it that I have a soft spot for a sassy girl who finally admits that she’s falling for the cute boy who she’s been fighting with for ages."

While Lily’s defenses were down, Audrey picked up her own pillow and chucked it at her head.

"Ewww, gross!"

Lily responded somewhere between a squeal and a growl, and threw the pillow right back at Audrey. Soon, the two were using their pillows to bat at one another’s faces, stomachs, and legs.

"Wait, girls seriously have pillow fights? I thought that was some bizarre male fantasy."

Both girls froze where they were standing and slowly rotated to look at James, who had just walked through the door.

Audrey flung her pillow at James’ head, hitting him smack on the face. ”Gross, you perv!”

Before James had time to retaliate, Lily had run over and started attacking him with her own pillow. Audrey started ticking his armpits, the spot where she knew he was most sensitive.

"Alright, alright, you two win! I will never again accuse you two of falling into tropes!" In the barrage, James had ended up in the fetal position, clutching his duffle bag to his chest.

"That’s more like it," Lily smiled triumphantly, all traces of tears having left her eyes ten minutes ago.

"Leave us to our Dawson’s Creek and chocolate, and never accuse us of being stereotypical ever again," Audrey joined in with a smirk.

James retreated from the living room with exaggerated meekness, leaving the girls alone once more. The two hopped back on the couch and snuggled under the blanket, Audrey starting the next episode.

Joey and Pacey were soon making out on the screen once more, spinning around the boathouse and bantering like mad.

"How many times do you think they had to shoot this scene?" Audrey asked, mouth full of chocolate.

Lily sighed and shook her head slightly. “Not enough times, I’m sure. If I were Katie Holmes, I would put it in my contract that I got to do at least a dozen takes of every kiss scene with Joshua Jackson.”

Audrey giggled and shot Lily a significant look.”Hey, any scene where the guy is a good kisser and I’m not drenched in rain is a good day for me.” The two laughed again, their mirth drowning out the sounds of angst coming from the speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> So Yulin’s fic from Chapter 1 and my fic earlier this week both established Lily and Audrey as Pacey/Joey shippers. I wanted to see the two of them watching the show together. I was originally going to have more angst as Audrey talked about Henry and her feelings, but a fun girl’s night was what came out, so it has become a fun girl’s night!


End file.
